Valt Aoi
is the main protagonist of the anime and manga series, Beyblade Burst. He is a member of the self-established Bey Club at his school. He currently battles with his Beyblade, God Valkyrie .6V.Rb. Appearance Valt is quite short compared to other characters. He has dark blue spiked hair with yellow circles for decoration (actually a headband). He has a red face mark under his left eye. Valt's regular attire consists of a red hoodie with a yellow "V" emblem as a design, with a light blue body warmer over the top with a smaller black and yellow V design on. He wears blue trousers, black and yellow fingerless gloves, as well as shoes which are blue, yellow and white. Personality Valt has a very childish personality, tending to clown around obliviously in his spare time. Valt has a habit of getting easily excited, as well as getting overconfident in his abilities, despite being a beginning blader. He is also a bit sensitive as he gets angry when others insult him or his friends, and cries easily when upset. Valt is extremely hardworking when it comes to Beyblade practice, to an extent where he will undergo rigorous training to become a better blader. He is also shown to have a vivid imagination and has some artistic skill, seen when he attempts to draw the Xcalius X2 Magnum Impact from memory. Valt has also been seen to be very rash, preferring to charge into a situation without a plan, as seen during his first ever Beybattle against Rantaro Kiyama, where his Beyblade was sent flying out of the stadium due to battling without knowing anything about Beyblade.Beyblade Burst - Chapter 01 This is expanded in the anime, where Valt's nerves get ahold of him and he closes his eyes when he launches, causing a bad launch.Beyblade Burst - Episode 01 Despite that, Valt is shown to be very tactical in his battles. After losing his first battle with Rantaro, he realized that his opponent was susceptible to barrage attacks, performing a Rush Shoot to produce a counter spin and win the rest of the match with a Burst Finish. Valt's favorite food is his mother's homemade bread: he especially likes nikuman (meat bun bread). Biography Background ''Beyblade Burst (anime) Valt is introduced in [[Beyblade Burst - Episode 01|''Let's Go! Valtryek!!]], where he is first seen at the start of a battle against Rantaro Kiyama. Despite talking like a bigshot, Valt lets his nerves get ahold of him and performs two bad launches, costing him the entire match. Furthermore, due to his clumsy attitude, he was forced to stay behind and clean up the mess Valtryek created in the gym. After seeing his best friend Shu Kurenai in a TV broadcast, Valt fires up and decides to do some intensive training before entering a local tournament. During the registration and opening of the first round of this tournament, Valt's nerves showed yet again, causing him to take a bad tournament photo and walk to the stadium with stiff feet. In his battle against Rantaro, despite losing the first battle, he adjusted his launch to create a Rush Shoot and win the match with a Burst Finish. ''Beyblade Burst (manga) Beyblades *Valtryek Wing Accel: Valt's Beyblade in the manga. *Valtryek V2 Boost Variable: Valt's primary Beyblade in Beyblade: Burst. *God Valkyrie .6V.Rb: Valt's primary Beyblade in Beyblade: Burst Evolution. Special Moves *Rush Shoot: This shooting technique launches Valtryek V2 into a high-speed barrage attack. *Flash Shoot: This shooting technique utilizes a modified ''Rush Shoot stance which launches Valtryek V2 along a circular path, creating a high-speed blitz. *True Flash Shoot: A refined Flash Shoot. This shooting technique takes advantage of the interaction between Valtryek V2's Variable Performance Tip and the stadium's grooved area, achieving instantaneous acceleration for increased power and speed, creating a continuous high-speed blitz attack. *True Flash Rush Shoot: This shooting technique applies the speed-boosting method of the True Flash Shoot to the high-speed barrage of the Rush Shoot creating a super-accelerated, continuous barrage attack. *Jet Shoot: This shooting technique is in effect after Valkyrie ricochets off the walls of the beystadium giving Valkyrie tremendous speed. This technique also allows valkyrie to perform aerial attacks. *Runaway Shot: This shot is where Valt runs to the Stadium and shoots his move/s. *High Jump Shot: Similar to the Runway Shot, however instead of stopping at the stadium, Valt jumps into the air and shoots Valkyrie. *True Jet Shoot: *Bound Attack: Battles Relationships Shu Kurenai Shu is Valt's best friend and classmate who he has known since they were both in kindergarten. They had received their first Beyblades at around the same time and had their first battle together. Initially Valt was the better Blader, however Shu quickly managed to surpass Valt after less than a year. Despite seeming strict, Shu cares highly about Valt and is amazed when he makes progress in his battling. Even when Valt was still a novice, Shu saw Valt's potential, even stating in anime episode 1 that Valt "could be a genius blader". Valt is continuously inspired by the hard work and focus Shu puts into blading, and continually seeks advice from him. Rantaro Kiyama Ken Midori Daigo Kurogami Xander Shakadera Chiharu Aoi Nika Aoi Toko Aoi Gallery Anime 5688-1875503160.png|''Burst'' official art ValtAoi_BurstGod.png|''Burst God'' official art File:ValtoVersusShu.png|Valt and Shu's Auras when engaged in a battle ValtoAura.png|Valt's Aura a1ml4Xm_20160404183804f03.jpg Valt's grin.jpg|Valt holding his launcher bbburst_valt2.jpg CRby5xuUYAA6Yp1.png|Valt launching Valtryek 12813891_1715070475442637_5411889953840126819_n.jpg 20160516 1771427.jpg|Valt running with Wakiya. 20160530 1783918.jpg Eatinfffff.png 20160404202527f17.jpeg|Valt with Victory Valtryek 13095847 855149894613329 6454814230613555785 n.png jwi61868691.png vlcsnap-error491.png proc_fdcd8c7d50f00463 (1).png proc_56e43ae4ca9369ef.png proc_84b0b577501b6c01.png chara.png proc_8fc1bb57c95fe04d.png|Toko and Nika enjoying the puppet show. ClcabJlUgAAECVX.jpg 13600248_894522357342749_2455471942567694223_n.png 13529004_894519307343054_5637515826046076601_n.png 20160627191800fe3.jpg 13606609_894512754010376_5487621966238147377_n.png 13592315_894520190676299_524002555888400118_n.png ty.png 20160606204926eff.jpeg Beyblade Burst - 02 (TX 1280x720 x264 AAC).mp4_20161006_002409.349.jpg|Valt along with his brother and sister. Beyblade Burst - 02 (TX 1280x720 x264 AAC).mp4_20161006_002851.718.jpg|Valt's family eating. bburst_ep07pic24.jpg C2kcocBUsAAoSI5.jpg|Valt's determation 201606131908474c0.jpeg|Valt's brain freeze Beyblush.png|Valt blushing Beyblush5.png|Valt's blushing again Let It Rip.gif|Valt Launches 20160620194732031.jpg|Valt's battle stance Valt's Aura.gif|Valt activates his aura|link=Valt Aoi Valt Attacks.gif|Valt Attacks|link=Valt Aoi Valt's Dancing.gif Valt's Promise.gif Splashing Water.gif Valt crying.gif|Valt crying|link=Valt Aoi Adorable Valt.gif|Adorable Valt|link=Valt Aoi Tumblr ojqi5dB60u1w2x8ino1 540.gif|Valt Cheering|link=Valt Aoi Happy Valt.gif|Happy Valt|link=Valt Aoi tumblr_oi3a7czwAp1r9fttco1_1280.png|Joyful Valt Valt Seeing Stars.gif 20160704201516ca9.jpg|Valt watching Spryzen's speed 2016070420151523e.jpg|Valt's promise to Shu Young Valt.gif|Young Valt sniffling 20160718202640320.jpg|Young Valt tumblr_inline_o566cqpzpx1qfiddx_540.jpg tumblr_o63r2wlzQ41r89kfso1_540.png 20160620195038ee7.jpg|Valt's Ultra Flash Launch 20160711201401476.jpg|Valt calls out his move C7eczwyVQAEkzCy.jpg|Valt's pluckiness C8CcxmZV4AE530U.jpg|Valt and Valtryek C8CaIwSUwAAmqaT.jpg|Valt and Shu high five 20160822194409196.jpg 20160815202154ae1.jpg C67HcVDVsAA6bSz.jpg|Valt swimming 20160711195109c0f.jpg|Valt calls it Ultra Flash Rush Launch vlcsnap-2017-02-10-00h37m54s061.png|Concerned Valt C7eei8uUwAAttjq.jpg|Valt and Shu dolphin watching Valt Blushing.jpg|Blushing Valt Valt with Valtryek.jpg|Valt with Valtryek Cv2S7NKUAAA7rwW.jpg|Valt saying the Athlete's Oath 201612192219452c0.jpg|Valt smiles C7prZ_3VYAAbX6a.jpg|Valt's peppiness Ct7o_4qW8AItqUR.jpg|Valt's perkiness 20160822202329cbd.jpg|Valt holding back his tears C4zdQ02VUAE4xS2.jpg|Valt and Shu watching the sunset 201605232032186f9.jpeg|Carefree Valt CuK3WDgXYAAlJr6.jpg|Valt and Shu 20160822192756ac3.jpg Cr08D6YW8AAEG_x.jpg|Valt's radiant personality C-5zYS0XYAE9K8-.jpg|Valt's and Xander's childhood memories C4_Mnb5UYAEhocN.jpg C4_MocGUYAEf4lh.jpg|Valt and Shu handshake C0czZQjXUAAAVEz.jpg|Valt in awe CiOHE3BUkAAngOr.jpg|Valt star-strucked 20160509201350fdf.jpeg 201604111938250b0.jpeg|Valt seeing stars 20160912204937d60.jpg Ckk92wGUkAACtLT.jpg|Valt worried about Shu Ct_hOTVUsAIsZg1.jpg|Valt fishing C2CKYbTUAAAcIXO.jpg|Can I get a translation? The Leader.jpg|Valt, Leader of Beigoma Academy Beyclub 2016121922315445b.jpg|Valt's tender tears 20161219221943575.jpg 20160620195249308.jpg|Valt the victor 20160808214145e42.jpg C6CmEVXWcAAaFoT.jpg C259CcwVIAEmta9.jpg|Valt vs. Quon C18DLNTUoAAs1NX.jpg|Valt vs. Naoki 9ydVjEtI.jpg|Valt vs. Xander d8JSpfVe.jpg|Valt vs. Zac Cm1Pi5KUsAQJNwq.jpg|Valt ready his aim C7aZUhkVoAAaTnW.jpg|Valt gets ready to launch C7prqX2VYAA_Yo6.jpg|Valt holding Valtryek C7F1ZzDVwAAGI7x.jpg|link=Valt Aoi original (4).jpg|Valt's thumbs up original (7).jpg|Valt's introduction Read to Attack.jpg|link=Valt Aoi C6XueZWUoAAsDH .jpg CwPUqFcUEAAak7d.jpg|Valt and Shu launched their bey C8lUAvkWsAE56p5.jpg|Valt and Shu watching the ocean C8YaJ-iUQAIs2NC.jpg|Valt's tears of joy|link=Valt Aoi C7zxTrKXwAANH7H.jpg|Valt's tears 201610241950522be.jpg|link=Valt Aoi 20161114203753046.jpg 201611212030394ec.jpg 201609262007067eb.jpg|Valt grinning C8lLqX6UAAA8NRb.jpg|Valt and Shu watching the sunset C8lRLMFXkAEqfxm.jpg|Valt and Shu talking tumblr_onhmjy7iKD1ut6t7vo1_540.png tumblr_onhmjy7iKD1ut6t7vo2_1280.png tumblr_onhmjy7iKD1ut6t7vo3_1280.png tumblr_onhmjy7iKD1ut6t7vo4_1280.png Tumblr onhmjy7iKD1ut6t7vo5 1280.png C8rfm75VoAIVHX0.jpg|Valt looking out in an airplane C8mSx7AWsAIscSm.jpg|Valt and Valtryek sky-watching C8fLjynUMAAPOWm.jpg|Sleep Cute C8mTIVqXgAE_I6-.jpg|Valt sleeping in the airplane C8mWzZEXgAERcZs.jpg C8mZ5luXUAAXOqJ.jpg|Valt's excitement C8mZ81wXcAAWJuJ.jpg C8miaJyXUAQ6NJo.jpg C8fj7PpVYAA79dZ.jpg|Valt drawing C8fvNTmU0AAMgC8.jpg|Valt looking at his new Valtryek C8NeRg0UMAAgsBJ.jpg C8ffz4WVwAAILZV.jpg C8rdN3UVoAAN7s_.jpg|Valt's amazement C8fwUWkUIAEr5TF.jpg|Valt's joy C8repxpVwAALQ9g.jpg|Valt and God Valtryek Close-up.jpg|Valt's face close-up C-7lxosXcAAI9-t.jpg C-7eXtYXYAEf8HO.jpg|Valt with God Valtryek C_afdT4VYAALPiz.jpg C_ay24FVwAA8uTd.jpg C9m4DCrUMAAqeC-.jpg C_ayMWPUAAAYLk8.jpg C-2q0wVXUAAwz-b.jpg 201705152129355e5.jpg DAOHHKGUwAAtApb.jpg High-Five.jpg DAOHfwKVwAEC507.jpg|Valt holding a new launcher DAOEHDsUwAITzwQ.jpg 20170522212241444.jpg|Valt and Shu fist bump DAa2532XsAADH02.jpg DAil2HiXgAAcdEI.jpg DAinQx0XsAI9YH4.jpg DAiqWLDXsAUU1Vw.jpg DAiqXpfW0AEG_3_.jpg DAisrNuWAAAxtrW.jpg DAiudUTXoAAxvwa.jpg DAiu1c1XoAASVqN.jpg d5bed07f7df0715e098b5d6a8d0e2ccb1a96f686_hq.jpg 20170529215605dc3.jpg DAftMdKWsAII3lG.jpg DA-9kO9UAAAAeT6.jpg DA-9kclUwAAmRuB.jpg DA-9s6qU0AAeokf.jpg DAiliVMW0AAj5jD.jpg DBGt4BfUMAE0N72.jpg DBGsY1rVoAAkixU.jpg DBVV7DhXgAEkQMM.jpg Manga Trivia *Valt, like other characters in the Burst cast, shares some similarities with his Beyblade, Valtryek Wing Accel: **His shirt features the letter "V", a letter both his Valt and Valtryek's names share. **Valt's family name, Aoi, is Japanese for the color blue, which is both the color of Valtryek's Energy Layer and Valt's bodywarmer. **His last name also means "Blue Well". *Much like Kyoya Tategami, he, Wakiya, Rantaro, ang Daigo also didn't represents Japan. *Even though Valt is probably the most uniquely-designed out of all the characters, several other characters ironically have a similar appearance and personality to him: **One of the puppets in the anime looks identical to Valt, and behaves similarly in the puppet show. **Haruto Aota, another competitor in the WBBA tournament (known as "Lucky Seven"), is mocked by Wakiya because of his similarities to Valt: even his name is almost identical to Valt's. **Rantaro Kiyama shares a lot of personality traits with Valt and most of the Bey Club members agree that they act the same. *He have some similarities with Tohka Yatogami from Date A Live : **Both share a similar favourite food. **Both have a similar attitude : very childish and very cheerful. **Both share same seiyu, Marina Inoue. *He is the first Beyblade protagonist that lose from his antagonist in final battle. *The alternative premier version of God Valkyrie 6V.Rb that Valt use in Beyblade Burst Evolution, God Valkyrie Premier Violet, refers to Rossweisse from High School DXD, due to the fact that she is a valkyrie, and Tohka's usual Spirits appearance. References